


Dreams

by alumort



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: The world heals. They heal.And Touko confesses again.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana_Sputachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_Sputachu/gifts).



> Helloo  
> I never listened to this song and I LOVED IT.  
> I don't think I could do justice to it. I have to practice writing fluff that's not of multiple chapters -cries-  
> You can listen to the song here: https://youtu.be/Yam5uK6e-bQ  
> Hope you like it!!

_ 'Oh, my life is changing everyday... _

_ In every possible way.' _

The skies were blue again. They finally won the war against despair, finally could stop looking over their shoulders in every corner.

Without the worries of pain, life was easier. The foundation slowly disbanded, yet they stayed together. It would be weird if the six separated too, after everything they went through.

Touko couldn't write anymore; she didn't suffer. It used to be an escape from the harsh reality, but reality wasn't harsh to her anymore.

She had friends, who were not playing bets to make fun of her. She could finally trust in them, after years of knowing each other.

_ 'And oh, my dreams. It's never quite as it seems...' _

Touko started to enjoy spending time with everyone. But there was someone whose company she enjoyed more.

"Byakuya, I made y-you some coffee!"

He used to push her, no, the rest of the class away. Something in him changed after the killing game. 

The blond treated them as equals now. It was a good advance.

"Leave it there", he normally answered, too busy in the early morning to do small talk. Touko respected that, keeping him company while he arranged documents for the reopening of the school.

_ 'Never quite as it seems.' _

Byakuya didn't tell her to go away anymore. Before, he relaxed in complete silence, devoid of the presence of another person, reading whatever he could. Lately, the only thing he could read were documents and receipts of his business  _ (The Conglomerate would never be the same after everything. It still was there, consisting of only one member, trying to slowly appear in business again). _

Now he couldn't be alone. His mind related that to danger, to Monokuma robots crawling in walls and breaking entire edifices apart, for the sake of soaking their claws in blood.

He... was grateful for company. Silence was alright, as long as someone was at his side. Touko didn't stink anymore, and didn't bother him either; sometimes she would say something with double meaning, but that happened less.

Byakuya found that she was an interesting person, and now he could talk face to face with her. He wanted to know, and she said it would be fine as long as he didn't do anything.

He had questions in the back of his mind; he should be dead, because of Syo. But he wasn't; why was he still there, if he used to be so rude to her? Wouldn't the serial killer get tired of him? 

_ 'I know I felt like this before.' _

She told him about every scar. His eyes fell on hers, never leaving her gaze, while she retold in all honesty; of her first love letter, the failed date at the cinema, and countless of tales about each tally, be it someone that she saw in the market to someone she thought she could trust.

_ 'But now I'm feeling it even more, because it came from you. ' _

He listened, not saying anything for a while. Touko played with her fingers, the room in complete silence as he sorted his thoughts. There was still something that didn't close up; why was he still there? What was the difference between him and the others, who were marked in her skin? 

_ 'And now I tell you openly... You have my heart so don't hurt me.' _

"I l-love you, Byakuya", she said. It was something that had come from her mouth countless of times, with drool and a red face accompanying those words.

This time, Byakuya knew it was real. Not just a product of the obsession she had with him, but of years of knowing each other. Her voice, softer than usual, like a whisper, made him look at her again.

_ 'You're what I couldn't find.' _

"... I appreciate that", the blond whispered, coming closer to her. Touko smiled at him, her face tinted with red.

She could swear that her heart beating could be heard from kilometers away, barely staying inside her chest as Byakuya placed a hand in her shoulder.

A simple gesture, yet the girl was feeling countless of things; happiness, embarrassment, nervousness... for counting some emotions.

_ 'A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind ' _

"I, um, know why you asked...", she muttered, as her companion started to separate from her; the silence was long, and it left things unsaid. "You're honest, unlike m-most people I knew. When you don't like someone, y-you  _ tell _ them. You may have been rude, but your words were sincere."

_ 'You're everything to me.' _

"I... I wrote something, for you", the girl exclaimed, before her friend could say something. "I h-hope you like it."

A paper that was in her pocket, folded in four equal parts. In her face, a reddish tone started to bloom, as she passed it to his hands. 

It was a letter, written in a neat calligraphy. Touko had finally passed her writer's block, finding an inspiration that wasn't pain, that was beauty.

Him. He, who was honest and direct, who didn't try to confuse her thoughts- not anymore. People change and grow.

_ 'And oh, my dreams. It's never quite as it seems. 'Cause you're a dream to me. Dream to me...' _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this one tbh but I did my best anyways uwu  
> If it's confusing, the lyrics are in ' ' because that would be the letter Touko gives him shdbfn


End file.
